Space Elevator
"Space Elevator" is the 12th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on July 29, 2015. This is the 84th episode overall. It features the only appearance of Dr. Ryan. Plot Davenport’s top scientist Dr. Ryan arrives at the academy to test his latest advance in space technology. Chase is immediately threatened by his young surfer dude demeanor and their rivalry heats up when Chase is forced to work as Dr. Ryan's assistant. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Maile Flanagan as Perry * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Guest Cast *Mark Saul as Dr. Ryan Mentioned Cast *Ben Bodé as Special Agent Graham (indirectly) Trivia * This is the second episode to have the word "Space" in the title, with the first episode being Mission: Space, and the third being Space Colony. * This is the fourth episode Hal Sparks directs, the other episodes being Brother Battle, Left Behind, and Spider Island. *This is the second time Donald has had to escape something. The first was in Bionic Rebellion, when the Hydroloop was about to run out of oxygen, he escaped in an emergency escape pod. In this episode, he escapes by using a parachute. *This is the second time the kids have to save Donald from falling to his death, the first being The Jet-Wing. Unlike before however, he was prepared. * Leo gets a bionic leg by Donald in this episode because his leg was crushed by the Space Elevator. * This is the second time Leo gets a bionic limb by being injured. The first was in You Posted What?!?. * All the Bionic Soldiers graduated a rank, except for Leo and Bob. Leo moved up twice, while Bob didn't rank up at all. * Bob got training from Perry to get stronger, and he ranked up. * This is Bob's second appearance without Spin, the first being Forbidden Hero. *A reference to You Posted What?!? was made by Adam in this episode. *This is the second time Chase gets into a rivalry with one of Davenport's scientists. The first being Twas The Mission Before Christmas. *This is the first time Donald Davenport installs bionics in someone, as Douglas Davenport had installed Adam's, Bree's, Chase's, Leo's (only his bionic arm), and Otis'; and Victor Krane installed his Bionic Soldiers with bionics. *Leo saved the Space Elevator the same way he told Adam, Bree, and Chase to stop the train in Rats on a Train. *This is the second time someone was trapped in something going at extreme speeds. The first time was in Speed Trapped. *Chase reveals that their bionic secret has been out for one year, and since Donald revealed in Bionic Houseparty that it was out for 6 months after saying Leo had a bionic arm for six months, then that means the academy has been around for 6 months. *It can then be inferred that a term at the academy is six months. **This also means that You Posted What?!? took place about 1 year ago, and Bionic Houseparty took place 6 months ago. *Donald most likely decommissioned the space elevator project, because of the design flaw. *Adam implies he might have broken a federal law when he was worried a government agent was going to come. *The events of this episode are mentioned in Lab Rats: On The Edge. *When Perry was chewing off the dumbbell on her last good toe a Velociraptor sound from Jurassic Park is heard. *Bree claims they don't kill people this ends up being false because Chase murdered Krane. Goofs * Chase says that he went to high school for a year and a half, but in Bionic Houseparty, they said they had been out in the real world for three years. * Donald said Leo's tibia and femur were injured severely. When Leo looked, only his tibia got caught under the pod. However, it's possible that Leo's femur was injured in the process of getting him out from under the pod. * Leo had to stop the elevator by putting his holding it up.. But Chase could have used his Molecular Kinesis to bring the elevator down slower. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:SpaceElevator Category:Season 4 Category:2015 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:July Episodes Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Major Events Category:Bob Related Pages Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Perry episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes directed by Hal Sparks Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Bradam Episodes Category:Cheo Episodes Category:Brob Episodes Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Bob Episodes Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Episodes with No Lab